


Heart of the Forest

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Contains Rape in way, F/F, F/M, Humanoid Flowers, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many men of the Kingdom of Olympus have been killed in a forest where the vines rest. Percy, the soon to be King, his friend Jason Grace, and some guards go to the forest to find out what has been killing the men who wonder near and into the forest. But what they discover sends them into a state of shock…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me if you want to see what Faye and Nico look like!~

Many men have been dying when they either near the forest or go into the forest by an unknown cause. When the bodies are found they have bruises around their necks, ankles, wrists…this sent the kingdom into a slight state of panic causing the King, Poseidon, to send out guards as well as his son Percy who was 17 and his sons friend, Jason Grace who was 18.

Percy was currently putting on armor while he spoke to Jason who was waiting for them. 

"What kind of monster do ya think is in the forest?" The sea green eye'd teen questioned his friend who could only shrug as he if judged the strap if his sword holder, "Honestly Perce, anything can be in that forest so we _have_ to be careful."

Pecry only chuckled lightly but nodded, "Yeah yeah Jason, I get it! Be careful, watch your back, be on your toes."

Jason glared at the teen Prince lightly before a grin spreading across his face. 

Those two have been friends since childhood and become like brothers. Always watching each other's backs, playing with each other, but the time came when Percy had to begin to act like a prince and for Jason to learn how to become a guard and once he did he became Percy's personal guard which made Percy quite happy. But enough of that.

As the two walked out armory they could see the group of guards, a few shifting on their feet in slight fear, and a few trying to keep a straight face. Who could blame them. They were going an a quest to kill whatever was killing the men of the kingdom!

Jason could only sigh before clapping his hands together, fettong the guards attension, Jason wore a emotionless expression as he spoke, "i honestly don't expect you all to be fearless but even though we're going to kill the monster who is killing the men of our kingdom I expect you to also make sure Prince Percy is also safe."

He gained a few nods and a few "Yes Sir"'s. 

They headed out to the forest, each one of them drawing their weapons, ready for an attack. All was well. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, and the forest just looked harmless.

Of course that wasn't the case. Vines flew out and grabbed ahold of Percy and Jason before dragging them into the forest as they tried getting away, using their swords to cut the bines but more vines just appeared. The guards tried helping the two but other vines held them back, slaughtering them.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Percy yelled as a vine disarmed him, rendering him useless. 

"PERCY!" Jason screamed as they got separated, pulled different ways from each other but still going in the same general direction.

~~

What felt like hours for Percy were only minutes as he woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep but a pain in the back of his head suggested he was knocked out with a blunt object. As he looked around he he felt vines tighten around him, Percy grunted in annoyance but ststed still. 

"Where the fuck am I?" The prince muttered to himself. He was grabbed inside a cocoon like thing which caused confusion to build up on Percy. He sneezed and lifted a hand up with a yellow dust substance before realization hit him. It was pollen. He was inside a giant flower.

~~

With Jason he wasn't knocked out, he laid still on the ground as the vines stayed constructed around him, keeping him trapped. He could hear soft foot steps and a feminine voice.

"You guys were a little rough to him. What have I told you about being rough?" The voice chided as a hand caressed his face softly. Jason couldn't help but flinch at the touch causing the hand to retreat quickly.

"It seems he's awake!" The voice sounded all too happy for Jason. The guard opened his strikingly blue eyes to see a face in his.

It was a girls face. Her hair was in a braid with flowers adorning it, green swirls were on her cheeks and ran down her neck and which continued down her body and Jason finally realized something. She was stark naked!

This caused him to blush ever so slightly as he gazed up at the small girls face. 

"Hello…" She started, "My names Faye, and welcome to my home."


End file.
